2D X Noodle EVERYDAY STORY (ahora con mejor historia)
by 4Edicion
Summary: un chico normal conoce a una chica hermosa(Noodle)y bueno esta lo besa el se convierte en 2D y desde hay se desarolla la historia
1. Feel Good Inc

**(4Edicion) Esta es la version 4 de la primera edicion  
**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Feel Good Inc**

Me encontraba en un restaurante italiano al que me invitaron mis amigos para una cena de navidad, la comida ya se había digerido y ellos bailaban, me fui a sentar lejos de su música, escogí una esquina en lo mas alejado restaurante, saque mis audífonos y me puse a escuchar mi música, DARE de GORILLAZ para ser exactos, yo solo soy un adolecente esperando a que algún milagro ocurriera y me callera una chica del cielo(o saliera del infierno), sabía que si me quedaba sentado no lograría nada, pero tenía una meta, una meta de encontrar a la chica correcta y no solo estar con cualquier chica que apareciera, pero para eso necesitaba cambiar pero no lo quería admitir era demasiado débil y orgulloso para eso, mientras pensaba esto una chica de unos 14 años (que no era de mis amigos) me miraba a unos 2 pasos de mi, ella me saludo con una mano, mientras yo me encontraba totalmente rojo pensando si en verdad era hacia mí que saludaba, o había alguien detrás de mí, ella se acerca y se sienta a mi lado

-¿Porque estás aquí solo?. -pregunta ella interesada-

-Porque no me gusta la música que están escuchando ellos. -Dije mientras apuntaba a mis amigos-

-Si a mí tampoco me gusta, ¿y qué escuchas?.-pregunta ella cambiando el tema-

Yo me saco mis audífonos y los pongo en su cabeza, la sensación de su cabello rozando mis manos se sentía increíble, era sedoso y sin grasa, bien cuidado, cuando le pongo bien los audífonos ya se había cambiado de canción, Feel Good Inc era la canción, en ese momento el coro empezó y ella comenzó a cantar, yo me quede embobado escuchando su voz

-Windmill, windmill for the land.  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sticking, falling down  
Love forever, love is free  
Let's turn forever, you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?.

Ella termina de cantar y se quita los audífonos

-Feel Good Inc, GORILLAZ, Demon Days, 2005. –Dice ella mientras se arreglaba el pelo-

-WOW.- Digo yo todavía embobado por su voz-

-Gracias soy bastante conocedora de GORILLAZ.-dice ella alagada-

-No, no es eso. –Digo mientras muevo mi cabeza de lado a lado-

-¿Entonces?. –pregunta ella confundida-

Tu voz, es hermosa. –digo yo todavía embobado-

-G-Gracias. -Dice ella sonrojándose mientras veía hacia otro lado-

Yo al darme cuenta de esto también me sonrojo.

-¿Y-y cómo te llamas?. –Pregunto con voz temblorosa-

-¡Noodle!. –Responde ella energéticamente-

Yo al oír esto me quede muy sorprendido, ya que ella era igual a la verdadera Noodle, pero eso no podía ser ya que la verdadera era una animación, y si ella era la verdadera ¿qué estaría haciendo ella hablando con un tipo nada popular como yo?, mientras estaba pensando me doy cuenta de que "Noodle" me estaba viendo con preocupación:

-¿Estás bien? parecías perdido por un momento, bueno tal vez no me viste bien. –Dice ella mientras se levanta y me deja verla bien-

Su pelo era violeta con un cerquillo que cubría sus hermosos ojos verdes, una camiseta que dejaba ver su ombligo con una pelota de básquet impresa en el medio, unos jeans blancos de basta corta y unos converse, Mientras yo admiraba lo bien hecho que era su "cosplay":

-Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto rara?.-Pregunta ella mientras pone sus brazos detrás de su espalda y mira hacia abajo-

-Claro, igual no tengo nada que hacer ahora. -Respondí yo aburrido -

-¿A que le tienes miedo?. –pregunta ella interesada pero a la vez con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-Bueno miedo a las ba-ba-ba ¡a diablos no lo puedo decir!, ¡a esos cetáceos gigantes azules!.-Dije molesto-

-Ahhhh, te refieres a las **ballenas. -** Dice ella haciendo énfasis en ballenas-

-¡Ahh! No digas su nombre, tan solo eso me asusta. –dije mientras colgaba de ella-

Al darme cuenta de esto me bajo rápidamente, "Noodle" solo suelta una risita:

-Perdón. -Dice ella mientras se reía un poco-

-No importa, me pasa siempre en el colegio. –Dije mientras me recostaba contra la pared-

-¿Y cuál es tu banda favorita?. –Pregunta ella con interés-

-GORILLAZ obviamente.-dije mientras le mostraba mi camiseta de Demon Days

-¿Si pudieras ser un miembro de la banda cual serias?. -Pregunta ella como si estuviera narrando una prueba-

-2D. –Respondí como si fuera algo obvio-

-Bien entonces te voy a preguntar cosas sobre 2D. –Dijo mientras se preparaba para hacer las preguntas-

Cuando me di cuenta mi conversación con ella se había convertido en un cuestionario, pero no me importaba ella era hermosa, ¿y cuando diablos tienes la oportunidad de hablar con una chica así de hermosa?

-¿Por qué su pelo es azul?. –Pregunta ella otra vez con tono de estar narrando una prueba-

-Cuando se cayó de un árbol a los 11 años su pelo se comenzó a caer cuando volvió a crecer le creció azul. –Respondí yo mientras bostezaba-

-¿Cual es su nombre de nacimiento?. –Pregunta ella mientras me mira de reojo-

-Stuart Pot. –Dije mientras me reacomodaba en mi puesto-

-¿Porque le empezaron a decir 2D?. –Dice ella mientras ponía música-

-Por los 2 accidentes que le causo Murdoc con su auto el primero lo dejo en coma y le fracturo el primer ojo, el otro le saco del coma y le fracturo el otro ojo. –Respondo yo mientras la veo a los ojos-

-¿Película Favorita?. –Pregunta ella indiferente-

-El Amanecer de los muertos. –Respondo yo mientras me trato de parar de manos-

-Esta bien tu ganas , no espera última pregunta. -Dice ella recordando algo-

-Dispara. –Digo con tono de aceptar el reto-

-¿2D tiene novia actualmente?. –Pregunta ella mientras cambiaba de canción-

-Pffft, esa es tu pregunta final –dije con tono burlón-No 2D no tiene novia, pero lo más probable es que le guste Noodle. –Dije yo esperanzado-

-Si tienes…espera, ¿qué dijiste?. –Pregunta ella mientras se ponía roja-

-Que 2D tiene que estar enamorado de Noodle. –digo mientras veo al frente sin notarla a ella-

-¿P-porque dices eso?. -Pregunta ella con una voz nerviosa-

-Es simple, Noodle es increíble, es hermosa, toca la guitarra de una forma asombrosa, es una chica de lo mas adorable y…

Antes de que pudiera decir una sola silaba mas "Noodle" había robado mis labios, durante el beso más increíble de mi vida, sentí que algo me empezó a pasar, mi pelo comenzó a crecer, a tomar forma y cambiar de color, mi torso se achicaba, mis brazos y piernas se alargaban, mis ojos se fracturaban y se hacían más grandes, cuando nos separamos solo observaba los hermosos ojos verdes de Noodle

-2D, como decirlo… yo soy la verdadera Noodle. –Dice ella con una sonrisa inocente-

 **"¿Porque me estaba pasando esto a mi?" era la pregunta rondando mi mente, "¿tal vez estoy cerrando mis ojos a una ilusión?" o "¿tal vez solo estoy abriendo mis ojos a la realidad?"**


	2. When Your Are Close You Are My Medicine

**(4Edicion)**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **When Your Are Close To Me Your Are My Medicine**

-Espera, espera, espera, como que eres la verdadera Noodle, la verdadera es una animación, No, No es real…Por más que así quisiera. –Dije desesperanzado-

Si ella era en verdad Noodle, entonces ¿qué diablos hacia ella hablando conmigo?, yo solo era un perdedor un tipo al que le importaba muy poco todo, ¿que podría ver una chica como ella en mi?.

-Si, Si soy real y esto lo demuestra. –Dijo ella mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos y besaba mis labios-

A unos metros donde mis amigos estaban, uno de ellos grita:

-¡Buena 2D!. –su grito causa que Noodle y yo nos separemos al instante-

-!Púdrete!.-Le grito yo con furia-

-Perdón, perdón. –dice el mientras se da la vuelta para seguir bailando-

-Ag, idiota. –digo yo todavía enojado-

Los dos estábamos rojos hasta el cuello, pero tenía que preguntar:

-¿Como puede ser que seas real?, y en cualquier caso ¿cómo puede ser que de las miles de personas en este mundo hayas acabado encontrándote conmigo?, de todas las personas ¡YO!. –Grite incrédulo y a la vez disgustado-

Yo era un tipo simple si ninguna meta en específico viviendo un día a día repetitivo y al punto de ser aburrido, lo único que tenía era la leve esperanza de que tal vez algo increíble me ocurriera, pero solo era un simple sueño.

-¿2-2D, porque te enfadas? no debería estar de estar feliz de que seas tú. -Responde ella, con tono de sorpresa y tristeza a la vez-

-N-no es que no esté feliz, es que yo solo soy un idiota, un imbécil sin vida, y sinceramente creo que soy el tipo equivocado y hablando de eso ¡¿Porque Me Transforme En 2D?!. -Digo mientras me señalo-

-Bueno yo tampoco lo sé, desde que aparecí aquí todo lo que toco que pueda o tenga relevancia al mundo de GORILLAZ se convierte en eso. –Explica ella de la forma más lógica posible-

-Bueno, ¿y porque me convertiste en 2D?. –Pregunto yo con total seriedad y un poco de incredulidad-

-¡Yo no decido que se convierte en que!. –Grita ella con enojo-

-Espera, me estás diciendo que mi contraparte en el mundo de GORILLAZ vendría a ser el mismísimo 2D, ¡JA!, por favor esperaría que yo fuera cualquier otra cosa pero no el, para empezar el es querido, yo no. –Dije mientras me resignaba a creer algo de esto-

Por favor es estúpido que me tocara a mí ser 2D pero bueno lo importante ahora seria averiguar cómo diablos se revierte esto

-Y dime Noodle, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo se revierte esto?. –Pregunte exigiendo una respuesta-

-No, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se revierte esto y créeme yo no entiendo esto mejor que tu, pero tienes que aceptar que tu ahora eres 2D y que yo soy Noodle. -Dijo ella tratando de persuadirme-

-En cuanto a algo más importante ¡¿Por qué me besaste?!, Yo no merezco tu primer beso, por más que seas Noodle o no. –Dije yo tanto curioso como enojado-

Aparte mi preocupación era completamente por ella, ósea ella acaba de tirar su primer beso a la basura, no voy a mentir me alegra un poco que lo haya echo

-¡Por que quise! me parecías un buen tipo, no alguien que se iba a quejar cuando lo mejor que le pudo pasar en su vida ocurre. –Dice ella muy enojada-

-No me estoy quejando de convertirme en 2D, me estoy quejando por qué no hubieras tenido que besarme para convertirme en 2D. –Dije mientras me volvía a sentar harto de la situación-

-¡No pero te di mi primer beso, y aun si me llego a arrepentir no lo puedo tomar de vuelta o si 2D!?. –Grito ella mientras me daba la espalda y se iba -

-Su primer beso….-Dije mientras veía por donde Noodle se había ido-

"De que me sentía arrepentido ella fue la que me beso, que se diera cuenta de que no valgo la pena fue solo un bonus a la situación, pero no me podía quedar así, ¿qué diablos iba a hacer si ahora soy 2D?, tal vez conseguir un trabajo, si tal vez eso, un amigo mío tiene un restaurante italiano, ahhhh no, no puedo escapar así de esta situación tengo que ir tras de ella".

Me levante y corrí con todas mis fuerzas mientras gritaba su nombre, sabía que no la podía dejar irse así no mas, corría lo más rápido que podía y cuando la divise en la puerta del restaurante, ella le dio algo al ballet y se fue en un taxi, mientras yo veía como ella subía al taxi y desaprecia en una nube de smog, llegue a la puerta de restaurante, había llegado demasiado tarde "bueno tal vez si pueda conseguir trabajo en el restaurante de mi amigo", cuando ya me estaba yendo para ir a ahogar mis penas, fue cuando el ballet se dirige a mí:

-Señor la Señorita que se acaba de ir me pidió que le entregara esto. –Dice el mientras saca un papel de su bolsillo y me lo entrega-

Era una carta que decía así:

"Para 2D

Cuando te calmes y afrontes que no eres el perdedor que eras antes y de que ahora eres 2D y de que yo soy Noodle por favor ven a verme a esta dirección" INSERTE DIRECCION AQUÍ

Metí el papel en mi bolsillo, "bueno al menos todavía tengo una oportunidad":

-Gracias buen hombre. –Dije con alivio-

-No hay de que señor. –Responde con satisfacción el Ballet-

Saque mi teléfono, y llame a un taxi, me dirigía la dirección que me había dejado Noodle, yo me quede dormido en la parte de atrás ya que el viaje era largo, cuando llegamos:

-Oye amigo despierta, ya llegamos. –dice el taxista con una voz grave e impaciente

-Q-que, oh ya llegamos, gracias. –dije mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo el dinero para pagar-

Cuando ya pague, me baje del auto, y en cuanto me baje el taxi acelero y desapareció en la noche, me frote los ojos, me reacomode el cuerpo, y troné los huesos de mi cuerpo, cuando ya me desperté me di cuenta donde estaba, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mi mandíbula inferior cayó al suelo, mis rodillas también tocaron suelo, mi asombro se debía a que me encontraba en la puerta de los estudios KONG, recupere la compostura, me pare y me acerque a la puerta, cuando la toque sentí como me electrocutaba, después escuche al intercomunicador que había afuera dirigirse a mí:

-¿Si quién es?. –Pregunta con seriedad-

-Mi nombre es Stuart Pot. –Respondí mientras me acercaba a este-

-No señor, no conozco a ningún señor Tusspot. –respondió el intercomunicador con tono burlón-

Era Noodle, ¿tal vez esta era su forma de vengarse por lo del restaurante?

-Vamos Noodle déjame entrar. –Dije con un tono cansado y a la vez harto-

-Volveré a preguntar entonces, ¿Quién es?. –dijo esperando la respuesta correcta-

-2D. -dije en un susurro-

-¿Quien?, perdón es que no lo escuche. – Otra vez con tono burlón-

-!2D!. –Grite impacientemente-

-Ahhh, haberlo dicho antes a ese si lo conozco. -Noodle dijo esto y abrió el portón-

Yo entre ilusionado, pero había un pequeño detalle que había olvidado, eran mas de las 12 y lo zombis ya estaban afuera, corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la puerta de los estudios KONG:

-!AHHHHH NOODLE ABREME LOS ZOMBIS ME VAN A COMER! –Gritaba yo mientras golpeaba la puerta-

-No, primero discúlpate por decir que no mereces mi primer beso

-!ESTA BIEN, LO SIENTO POR SI QUIERA PENSARLO, PERO ABREME!. -gritaba yo rogando por salvación-

¿Y quien es la mejor guitarrista del mundo?. –Pregunto con ella con tono retorico-

-!TU, ERES TU! !NO HAY MEJOR GUITARRISTA QUE TU!

-Está bien, perdonado. –dice ella mientras abre la puerta al último segundo-

Yo caigo dentro de los estudios, mientras me arrastro hacia el sofá más cercano Noodle cierra la puerta detrás de mi , "ella se estaba burlando de mi pero que podía hacer tal vez si sigo con ella descubra como volver a ser quien era", cuando ya logro calmarme un poco me doy cuenta de que Noodle estaba sentada enfrente de mi tomando té, ella me miraba con una cara de seriedad sorpresiva, mire la mesa que estaba entre nosotros , había una taza de té , la tome y comencé a beber mientras me calmaba, ninguno de los dos decía nada solo bebíamos nuestro te:

-¿Y?, ¿ya aceptaste la realidad?. –Pregunta ella mientras levanta una ceja-

-Sí, tu eres la verdadera Noodle , yo ahora soy 2D , estamos en los estudios KONG, y lo siento. –dije mientras dejaba la taza de té en la mesa

-¿Lo sientes?. –Pregunta ella dejando también su taza de té en la mesa-

-Por haber sido un imbécil contigo y por favor perdóname. -me levante del sofá y me disculpe inclinando mi cabeza hacia ella:

-N-no es necesario que hagas eso. –Dice ella mientras mira hacia otro lado-

-Sí, Si lo es, fui un completo imbécil. –dije con mi cabeza todavía inclinada-

-Está bien, te disculpo. –dijo ella mientras se levantaba-

-Gracias. –Digo mientras levanto mi cabeza y le sonrió-

Noodle camina hacia mi y me da un abrazo

-Gracias…2D-san. –Dice ella mientras cierra sus ojos-

 **"¿Debería recordar quién soy yo y olvidarme de quien eres tú, y volver a mi simple realidad?" o "¿Debería olvidarme de quien es "yo" y concentrar en quien eres tú y seguir en esta ilusión tan compleja?"**


	3. DARE

**(4Edicion)**

 **Capitulo3**

 **DARE**

Yo me quede paralizado mientras Noodle me abrazaba, cuando deje de estar quieto correspondí el abrazo mientras acariciaba su hermoso pelo violeta, nos quedamos así un rato, cuando mire después de un tiempo a Noodle me di cuenta de que su respiración se había calmado, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban cerrados y lo único que la sostenía eran mis brazos, al ver esto sonreí, la levante y la lleve a su cuarto, la acosté en su cama, me quede viendo como dormía, ella era hermosa, su pelo violeta, sus ojos verdes, y bueno toda ella era increíble, instintivamente me agache y la bese…en la frente , me levante de su cama, eche una última mirada por encima del hombro y salí de su cuarto haciendo el menor ruido posible, cuando ya estaba afuera en el pasillo, tome uno de mis cigarrillos y lo encendí, mientras fumaba me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado esta noche

1º Conocí a una chica hermosa

2º Me beso

3º Me convertí en 2D

4º La chica resulto ser Noodle de GORILLAZ.

Cuando llegue a este pensamiento apoye mi espalda contra la pared del pasillo, unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender de mis ojos negros, lo mismo comenzó a pasar con mi cuerpo que comenzó a bajar hasta que quede sentado en el suelo:

-¿Por qué Yo?, De todas las personas que hay en el mundo ¿porque tenia que acabar encontrándome a mi? pudo haber encontrado a Jamie o Damon, pero se acabo topando con el imbécil numero 1. –Dije mientras levantaba mi triste trasero del suelo y lo llevaba a mi cuarto-

Entre y tire la puerta tras de mí, Lance la colilla del cigarrillo, y tome otro me fui al balcón de mi cuarto para poder fumar y pensar:

-Bueno ahora solo tengo que seguir con ella hasta descubrir cómo diablos vuelvo a ser yo, y tampoco es que ella no me guste es solo que… bueno no soy el tipo que debería estar con ella, tal vez el verdadero 2D ese era un buen tipo, el tenia lo que se necesitaba no como yo, yo nunca seré ni la mitad de bueno de lo que él era, pero bueno hasta mientras. –Dije mientras prendía el 3º cigarrillo de la noche-

Estaba llorando, no sabía porque ¿tal vez porque no soy adecuado para ella? ¿O porque ella está haciendo la decisión correcta al estar conmigo?, en eso escucho uno sollozo que no provenían de mí, este me saca de mis pensamientos, me di la vuelta para ver quién era, y lo que vi me dejo hecho mierda el corazón, pues era Noodle que había escuchado todo lo que había dicho:

-A-así que ese es el único motivo por el cual viniste, que tonta fui al creer que era otro. –Dice ella mientras le fallan las piernas y caía al suelo-

-N- no sé qué esperabas, acaso creías que vine para quedarme aquí, para estar contigo, soy un fan y como tal me encanta estar aquí, me encanto conocerte, pero ser 2D es mucho para mí. –Dije mientras apagaba el cigarrillo y salía del cuarto-

Al salir podía escuchar como Noodle lloraba, yo sabía que debería volver adentro de ese cuarto y decirle que la amaba pero yo no estoy aquí para eso, aparte soy demasiado débil para eso, al pensar lo estúpido que soy me empezaba enfurecer conmigo mismo y así comencé a golpear la pared del pasillo con todas mis fuerzas, yo mismo no entendía que pasaba conmigo, ¿acaso era porque me sentía como un idiota? o ¿porque soy un enorme cabrón sin sentimientos?, ninguno de los golpes que le daba a la pared me dolían, estaba tan dañado que no dolía, me sentía vacio como que no valía para ser "el" o para estar con ella, ella me encontró y me dio un regalo único, y además ella probablemente sea la primera y la única mujer que podría ver algo en un inútil como yo, y la cague, cuando me di cuenta estaba tirado en medio pasillo con las manos sangrando mientras gritaba, no podía mas, estaba harto de este vacío que sentía, ¿pero qué podía hacer?, ese momento sentí que alguien me estaba hablando, era Noodle, ella me hablaba con una voz tan reconfortante como hermosa:

-Tranquilo no pasa nada yo te voy a ayudar. –Decía ella mientras me miraba desde arriba-

Ella en verdad es increíble, después de lo que me escucho decir después de que la hice llorar, ella no me había tirado a los zombis todavía, esto me hacia caer en cuenta de que ella no es como yo, yo después de esto me hubiera sacado a patadas de la casa:

-Noodle, ¿porque?, ¿porque insistes? y-yo no soy bueno para ti, creo que ni siquiera soy bueno para mi, yo no te merezco, solo mírame me soy un perdedor, p-pudieras estar con alguien mas competente que yo. –Dije con voz temblorosa y casi ahogada por el llanto-

-¡No Quiero A Alguien Más Competente, Te Quiero A Ti!. –me grito ella mientras volvía a empezar a llorar-

-Que hice paraqué sigas aquí, porque no solo me tiras a los zombis, te ahorrarías problemas. –Dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla-

-Porque creo que puedes mejorar, creo que al menos puedo hacer que te valores a ti mismo. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa un tanto cariñosa-

Yo sabía que un imbécil como yo no duraría, pero si ella tiene tantas ganas de cambiarme, ¿Acaso yo tengo voto contra una dedicación tan grande?, de cualquier forma estoy seguro que ella se dará cuenta sola de que yo no valgo la pena:

-Noodle, escúchame si enserio tienes tanta devoción a cambiarme trata. –Dije mientras me limpiaba la sangre de las manos-

-Gracias 2D…yo se que puedo hacerlo. –Dijo ella convencida-

-Hmm, ya lo veremos. –Dije mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas-

-Lograr que te aprecies no va a ser fácil pero bueno no tengo nada que perder igual tu dijiste que no estás aquí para quedarte como 2D. –Dijo ella levantándose del suelo-

-Noodle la verdad ya no se que quiero, sabes me di cuenta, cuando tu me abrásate, sentí una especie de calor que no eh sentido nunca, así que tal vez quiera ser mas. –Dije confuso por mis propias palabras-

-Bueno, tal vez puedas, sabes enserio me pareces un buen sujeto pero ese beso que te di te lo ganaste. –Dijo ella mientras me ofrecía su mano para levantarme-

-¿Me lo gane?, ¿Qué hice para ganarme un premio tan espectacular como ese?. –Pregunte yo sin saber de que estaba hablando ella-

-Simplemente creo que eres único, aunque tu no lo veas eres especial, ose mírale el lado bueno te pudiste convertir en Murdoc. –Dijo ella en tono juguetón

-Bueno eso no importa, oye Noodle tengo algo que quiero decirte y tal vez te preguntes que mierda paso conmigo pero tratare de explicarlo. –Dije mientras me apoyaba en la baranda del pasillo-

-¿Qué?. –Pregunta ella curiosa-

-Te Quiero. –Digo yo un poco nervioso-

-¡¿QUE¡?. –Responde ella asombrada y estupefacta sobre tal cosa que acababa de decir-

-Si, la verdad siempre me has gustado pero bueno que iba hacer yo, eras solo un personaje más, y bueno como siempre eh creído eso tenía que decirlo, bueno me voy a dormir. –Dije mientras me regresaba mi cuarto-

-Espera, espera, espera, ¿hablas enserio?, ¿TU me quieres MI?, y qué onda con todo el "solo voy a seguir aquí hasta descubrir una forma de volver a ser yo", que dijiste antes. –Dice ella confundida-

-Sabía que habías entrado al cuarto y quería ver como reaccionabas. –Grite yo desde la puerta de mi cuarto-

-Por favor eso es mentira, ¿entonces porque tenias las manos ensangrentadas?. –Pregunto ella incrédula-

-Tenía que hacer que se viera real, buenas noches querida. –Dije mientras me metía a mi cuarto-

-Idiota, enserio es un idiota, pero si el enserio me quiere tal vez… -Dijo ella mientras volvía a su cuarto-

Ella no pudo dormir toda la noche pensando en el

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Yo dormía plácidamente en mi cama cuando siento como si alguien estuviera encima de mí, tenia curiosidad de saber que o quien era pero tenía demasiada pereza de abrir mis ojos así que decidí leer en braille, levante mis manos y empecé a tocar lo que se encontraba encima de mí, primero empecé por lo que estaba a los costados de mi cadera, sentí algo suave como seda, seguí subiendo mis manos, después se unía para formar las caderas de alguien más, vino algo como un short, subí un poco mas mis manos, y ahora podía sentir como el estomago de alguien, una camiseta se sentía arriba, subí un poco más, mis manos las cuales se posaron en algo así como unos "globos de agua" cubiertos por una camiseta comencé a mover mis manos porque me gustaba la sensación, pero cuando movía un poco mis manos:

-ahh.

Se escuchaba algo así como gemidos, subí mis manos un poco mas y las pose sobre su cara, abrí mis ojos para ver quién era, era Noodle encima de mi sonriendo con una cara completamente roja, por un segundo me pregunte "¿porque esta roja?" hasta que recordé lo que estaba haciendo antes de abrir los ojos, yo comencé a caer presa del pánico

-¡N-noodle ¡ p-perdón y-yo no, esto em… lo siento. –Dije rindiéndome a lo que ella me haría-

Ella solo dejo salir una pequeña risa:

-No te preocupes 2D, de todos modos quería que me tocaras. -Dijo ella como si nada-

-Q-que dijiste?. –Pregunte incrédulo-

-¡N-nada! Bueno y-ya es de mañana y te vine a despertar, así que cuando estés listo bajas, adiós. –Dijo ella en pánico-

Ella dijo todo esto mientras se bajaba de mi, caminaba hacia la puerta de espaldas tropezándose con todo pero sin caerse, hasta que logro salir

-Si en un momento bajo. –dije cuando ya ella ya había salido del cuarto-

-!Okay!. –Me grita ella desde abajo-

Yo solo me sorprendí por lo que había acabado de experimentar ,"bueno ella solo esta jugueteando conmigo" pensé pero lo que dije ayer era verdad enserio la quería y enserio quiero que estemos juntos pero ¿Cómo?.

 **"Yo sabía que la ilusión se intensificaba con todo momento que pasaba, pero es que la ilusión se veía mejor que la realidad en la que antes me encontraba" o "Tal vez la ilusión se veía mejor que la realidad en la que antes me encontraba, pero no podía quedarme enfrascado e ilusionado por cosas que no pasaban en la realidad en la que antes me encontraba"**


	4. Tomorrow Comes Today

**(4Edicion)**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Tomorrow Comes Today**

Decidí levantarme, me puse mi camiseta de Virus T, unos jeans mis converse y fui a la cocina, mientras bajaba me di cuenta de lo mucho que Noodle había ordenado el lugar, todo estaba en orden y limpio, cuando entre a la cocina me sorprendió lo que vi, Noodle cocinaba mientras traía puesto un delantal de cocina que la hacía parecer un tanto maternal, lo cual me hizo suspirar y pensar "Que diablos hace una chica como ella puesto eso" ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia, ella solo se sonrojo y siguió cocinando, y como yo no me iba a quedar como idiota dejándole hacer todo a ella:

-¿Noodle quieres que te ayude?. –Pregunte de pura cortesía-

-No, pero podrías poner la mesa. –Dijo ella sin quitar la vista de lo que cocinaba-

-¿Y qué vamos a desayunar hoy?. -Pregunte mientras ponía la mesa-

-¡ Waffles a la Noodle!. –Dijo ella triunfante-

-!Les vas a poner fideo!. –Dije mientras fingía miedo-

-Ha ha, muy gracioso 2D. –Dijo ella en tono sarcástico-

-Hay por favor fue un buen chiste. –Dije mientras terminaba de poner la mesa-

Los dos nos habíamos callado y había un silencio un tanto incomodo, pues lo que le dije ayer no había pasado desapercibido por ella y yo no sabía que decir después de eso, bueno uno solo puede esperar que ella me quiera igual:

-Noodle, ¿me puedes decir porque amanecí hoy contigo montada encima de mí?. –Pregunte interesado mientras me apoyaba en el mesón de la cocina-

-E-esto, bueno la verdad es que entre para despertarte, pero te v-veías tan tierno mientras dormías que quería verte más de cerca. –Dijo ella en voz nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba-

-¿Entonces por eso estabas encima de mi?

-Bueno, sí. _.._

-Bueno no importa porque haya sido siempre que no se repita (por ahora). –

Dije mientras me sentaba a la mesa-

Noodle acabo de cocinar y a comenzó a servir la comida, Ella se sentó y comenzamos a comer

-Ahhh, extraño a Murdoc y a Russel. –Dijo ella en tono nostálgico mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano

-Bueno tal vez encontremos a alguien como esos 2 y bueno ya sabes los vuelvas GORILLAZ. –Dije en un tono reconfortante mientras acariciaba su hermoso pelo violeta-

-Si tal vez… . -dice ella con una voz triste-

En ese momento tocan a la puerta:

Yo voy 2D. -Dice ella mientras se levanta y va a ver quién era-

Yo continuo comiendo cuando escucho un ¡PUM!, yo voy corriendo para ver que había pasado, cuando llego a la puerta Noodle estaba desmayada en el suelo, cuando miro hacia la puerta ¡ERAN MURDOC Y RUSSEL!, como me quede como idiota:

-¡Oye Face-ache que esperas, ven a cargarla!. –Me ordena-

Pero antes de poder hacer nada yo también me desmaye

6 HORAS MÁS TARDE EN LA SALA

-Oye Face-ache, ¡FACE-ACHE!. –Grita mientras me golpea la cara-

-Ahh, ¿q-que paso?. –Dije yo despertándome-

-Hasta que despiertas imbécil. –Dice el bajista mientras me veía con disgusto-

-¿M-murdoc?. –Dije yo temeroso-

-Si ese soy yo imbécil. –Dijo el bajista harto de las estúpidas preguntas que yo hacía-

-P-pero q-que hacen aquí?. –Pregunte todavía con miedo y confusión-

-Como que, que hacemos aquí idiota !AQUI VIVIMOS!. –Grita el bajista llegando al límite de su paciencia-

-Si, si pero…-Digo yo, dándome por vencido-

-Murdoc, déjalo. –Dijo Noodle mientras bajaba por las escaleras con Russel-

-Bah, está bien. –Dijo Murdoc mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el sofá de enfrente-

-Noodle, ¿que esta pasando?. –Pregunto yo con mucha curiosidad-

-Al parecer ellos están aquí de la misma forma que yo. –Dice ella mientras se sienta a mi lado-

-Deduje eso yo mismo, pero me refiero ¿qué hacen **aquí?** –Pregunto yo sin entender la situación-

-Okay, estoy a punto de perder la paciencia así que explica lo que está sucediendo imbécil. –Dice el bajista enojado-

-Yo, yo… Noodle, tu diles. –Dije yo recostándome en el sofá-

-Está bien. –Dice Noodle mientras toma aire y les comienza a explicar-

Todo estaba bien hasta:

-Después lo bese y… -Dice ella parando a medias por que el bajista la había interrumpido-

-¡QUE TU HICISTE QUE!, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA QUIEN TE CREES PARA BESAR A MI PEQUEÑA. –Dice Murdoc mientras se levanta y me agarra del cuello de la camiseta-

Yo sabía que había que estaba muerto, solo rogaba por que fuera rápido e indoloro cuando:

-¡Murdoc déjalo!, el no me beso, yo lo bese a él. –Dijo Noodle levantándose del sofá para calmarlo-

-¡Aun peor! El no es bueno para ti, tú mereces a alguien mejor. –Dice el bajista sin quitarme los ojos de encima-

-Bueno que quieres que te diga yo no estoy aquí para estar con ella. –Dije mintiendo-

-¿Que dijiste?. –Pregunta el bajista entre dientes-

-Que yo solo estaba aquí para volver a quien yo era antes de que ella me convirtiera en 2D pero ella está empeñada en cambiar quien soy. –Digo mientras veo los ojos de Noodle-

-T-tu maldito infeliz. -Dice Murdoc entre dientes soltándome de su agarre-

Yo sabía que no era el mejor momento pero si no les decía ahora que quería una relación con Noodle, ¿Cuándo lo haría?

-¡Pero Tengo Esperanzas De Que Se Vuelva Mi Novia. -Digo mientras me levanto del suelo-

-¿!QUE¡?. –Dice Murdoc todavía más cabreado-

-¿!QUE¡?. –Dice el baterista que hasta ahora se había mantenido calmado-

-¿2-2D?. –Dice Noodle con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos

-Sabes Noodle lo que te dije ayer no era en broma en verdad te quiero pero no sé cómo manejarme a mi mismo así que si hablas enserio sobre ayudarme a cambiar bueno tal vez llegamos a algo. –Digo mientras le doy la sonrisa más grande que pude lograr a Noodle-

Noodle se levanta y viene corriendo hacia mí con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos verdes, y me da un abraso estúpidamente fuerte:

-¡Por supuesto que sí!. –Dice ella con emoción-

-Eh, eh, está bien que estés emocionada y todo pero ¿y si me dejas respirar?. –Digo yo con lo poco que me quedaba de oxigeno-

-Oh, perdón 2D. –Dice ella mientras sonríe y me suelta-

-Maldito, Hijo, De, Puta, ahora si sacaste boleto. –Dijo el bajista tronándose lo huesos de la mano-

-Hasta yo lo voy a ayudar. –Dijo el baterista tronándose los huesos de su cuello

-¿Que?, ¿Y ahora que hice?. –Pregunto yo sin saber que había hecho mal-

-Amigo no has probado que eres bueno para ella. –Dice Russel en un tono muy serio-

-Yo decidiré si él es bueno para mí o no, puede que él no sea el chico más inteligente, o el más lindo o con la mejor personalidad o el menos terco o…

-Noodle ya, ya entendimos. –Digo yo sintiéndome insultado-

-O perdón. –Dice ella con una sonrisa- pero lo amo. –Dice ella volviéndose a dirigir a los otros 2 integrantes

-Está bien pero si te rompe el corazón yo le voy a romper las piernas. –Dice el bajista en tono amenazante-

-Créeme Mudoc no lo hare. -Digo mientras veo los hermosos ojos verdes de Noodle

-No va a ver nadie más que tu 2D, no quiero a nadie más que a ti en mi vida. –Dijo ella extremadamente feliz-

-Bueno Noodle hagámoslo oficial, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?. –Pregunte con grandes expectativas-

-NO. –Dijo ella seriamente-

-Q-que. –Dije yo mientras escuchaba como mi corazón se rompía-

-Pfft, -comenzó a reír Noodle- es broma 2D claro que quiero ser tu novia. –Dijo ella mientras yo volvía a escuchar mi corazón latir-

-ha, ha, ha, debiste ver tu cara imbécil. –dijo el bajista mientras reía descontroladamente-

-Te Amo Noodle. –Dije yo ignorando el comentario de Murdoc-

-Yo también Te Amo 2D. –Responde Noodle haciendo enojar al bajista-

-Bueno, bueno paren antes de que me de diabetes. –Dice el bajista sentándose de nuevo en el sofá-

-Y si pudieran seguir con el resto de la historia por favor. –Dice el baterista-

Bueno mi relación con Noodle comenzaba a tomar forma.

 **"Mi ilusión podía volverse tan densa por minuto que me hacia olvidar la sucia y oscura realidad de la que provenía" o "La realidad se volvía más ligera por segundo haciendo que imaginara la limpia y brillante ilusión a la que me dirigía"**


	5. Plastic Beach

**(4Edicion)**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Plastic Beach**

El día de ayer me planteaba una pregunta a mí mismo, "¿Mi vida va a cambiar solo porque este con Noodle?" o "¿solo me voy a hundir mas en el vacío que traigo conmigo?", Yo sabía que una persona podía cambiar solo si deseaba cambiar, porque tu mundo es tuyo y nadie puede entenderte, si, puedes aceptar la ayuda de fuera, pero el problema es tuyo, tu lo tienes que enfrentar solo, reconocía esto pero debía enfrentarme a mí mismo y para eso todavía no estaba listo, pero hoy es un nuevo día, un día que empieza bien.

Me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama cuando siento a alguien encima de mí, al igual que ayer no quería abrir los ojos así que otra vez decidí leer en braille, pose mis manos sobre la persona que se encontraba encima de mi cuerpo, primero toque lo que estaba a los costados de mi cadera, era una sensación ya conocida, eran las piernas de alguien, deslice mis manos un poco más hacia arriba, sentí un pedazo de tela un tanto grueso pero no tanto, que separaba las piernas de la cadera, seguí subiendo mis manos sintiendo el estomago y las costillas, hasta llegar a los "globos de agua" ya conocidos, comencé a apretarlos y moldearlos solo por que quise:

-Ahh.

Ese momento mis manos fueron detenidas por otras un poco más pequeñas y suaves, abrí mi ojos, en ese momento me encontré con las 2 más bellas esmeraldas que jamás había visto, después vino una sensación placentera a mis labios, cuando baje la mirada de esas 2 esmeraldas mis ojos se encontraron con labios color carmesí tocando los míos, cuando estos labios se separan de los míos, la persona que estaba encima de mi movió su cabeza hasta mi pecho donde pude ver el color violeta más hermoso en el que mis ojos se han posado, me doy cuenta de que era la chica que ahora por suerte era mi novia, Noodle:

-Buenos días amor. –Dice ella con una voz suave-

-Buenos días. –respondo mientras me estiro-

-Como amaneciste. -Dice ella dejando salir una risa coqueta-

-Bien, ¿ pero a que debo la visita mañanera en traje de baño? … espera ¿¡traje de baño!?. -Exclamo con asombro mientras mis mejillas se ruborizan-

-¿Que tiene de malo?… ¿a caso no te gusta?.-Dice ella con voz extremadamente seductora-

-Que, no, no, no, no, no es eso, es que estas más hermosa de lo normal y, y, y bueno yo… -Digo con voz nerviosa mientras me rasco la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado-

-¿Entonces si te gusta?. –Dice ella con un toque coqueto en su tono de voz-

-No, no me gusta… ¡me encanta!. –Grito mientras la abraso-

-¡Pero que mierda pasa aquí!, ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!. -Dice Murdoc cabreado al vernos-

-¡M-murdoc cálmate no eh hecho nada malo!. –Digo mientras trato de persuadirlo?

-Murdoc el no estaba haciendo nada malo, yo solo le estaba mostrando mi traje de baño nuevo. –Dice ella en un tono explicativo-

-Aja, ¿y qué diablos se supone que hacías montada en él?. –Pregunto el bajista en tono reprensible-

-Así lo despierto. -Dijo Noodle explicando la situación-

-Hay, si, qué bonito. –Dice el bajista en tono sarcástico

-Murdoc sal del cuarto, Noodle bájate de 2D Y 2D prepara tus cosas. –Dice Russel que acababa de entrar en el cuarto-

-¿Preparar mi cosas?, ¿Para qué?. –Digo confundido-

-¡Hoy vamos a la playa!. –Dice Noodle energéticamente mientras se baja de mi-

-¿A la Playa?, ¿qué playa?. –Digo todavía confundido-

-¡Plastic Beach Imbécil!. -Grita Murdoc desde el pasillo-

-Bueno alístense y vámonos. –El baterista dijo esto y salió del cuarto-

Solo quedábamos Noodle y yo

-2D, ¿quieres ver que hay debajo?. -Dice ella con la voz seductora de antes mientras agarra uno de los cordeles de la parte superior de su traje de baño-

-¿Debajo? ¿Debajo de qué?. –Digo haciéndome el tonto-

-Hay 2D no te hagas el tonto. –Dice ella mientras me mira desilusionada-

-Tal vez en la noche, ¿Okay?. -Pregunto yo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-Bueno.-Dice ella en un tono un tanto decepcionado-

-Oye Noodle. –Digo llamando su atención-

-¿Qué?. –Dice con tono deprimido y mientras miraba al suelo-

-Te tengo una sorpresa. -Le digo en un tono alegre-

-¿Qué es?. –Pregunta ella con curiosidad-

Meto mis manos en la parte de abajo de mi cama y saco una caja un tanto pesada envuelta en papel de regalo la cual le entrego a Noodle, ella ve con curiosidad la caja que le di y comienza abrirla, cuando ella termina ¡BAM!, ¡UN NINTENDO 64, UN GAMEBOY Y UN ATARI TODO EN LA MISMA CAJA¡, ella se había quedado paralizada, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, podías ver con facilidad las dos esmeraldas que usualmente estaban escondidas por su cerquillo, ella se levanta sin cambiar su expresión, ella me comienza a mirar y camina hacia mí, me da un abrazo tan fuerte que me dejo azul como mi pelo, cuando termino de abrasarme fue por mis labios, ese fue el beso más largo que hemos tenido, después de un rato ella se separa de mí, me mira y sonríe:

-T-E A-M-O, ME OISTE TE AMO. –Dice ella con cariño-

-Yo también te amo Noodle, bueno si así reaccionaste a tu primer regalo me pregunto cómo reaccionaras al segundo?. –Digo llevándome la mano a la quijada-

-¿!SEGUNDO!?. –Dice ella con asombro-

-Sip, bueno creo que mejor preparo mis cosas para irnos. –Dije levantándome y tomado una mochila que estaba cerca-

Cuando dije esto Noodle tomo su regalo se puso en puntillas y planto un beso corto en mi mejilla y salió del cuarto dando saltos, cerré la puerta y me prepare para la playa

EN LA PLAYA

-Bueno GORILLAZ aquí estamos ¡PLASTIC BEACH!. -Grito Murdoc mientras dejaba las cosas en su lugar-

-Ahhhh, se siente bien estar aquí. –Dice Noodle mientras veía hacia arriba y caminaba-

Yo veía como tarado como Noodle movía sus caderas de un lado al otro mientras caminaba, una parte de mi me estaba diciendo "ella lo está haciendo a propósito y lo sabes ¿verdad?:

-Oye D, ¿estas bien? te noto un poco distraído. –Pregunto el baterista preocupado-

-¿Qué?-respondo yo con tono embobado-ah ah, p-perdón es que Noodle ella, ella… -Digo mientras la señalo-

-Ohh, te entiendo hermano ella ya es una mujer hecha y derecha ¿no es así?, tienes una novia hermosa ¿lo sabes?, ¿verdad?. –Dijo el baterista mientras seguía caminando-

-¡Claro que lo sé!. –Dije yo energéticamente-

-Hehe, así se habla D, ahora ¿que tal si dejas de hacer esperar a tu novia?. –Dice Russell mientras apuntaba a Noodle que ya estaba en el mar-

-¿Que?, oh, oh claro, claro. –Dije cuando note que Noodle me estaba llamando con la mano-

Yo voy corriendo donde ella y cuando estoy en su rango de alcance:

-¿De qué hablabas con Russ?. –Pregunta mientras me empieza a abrasar-

-Ahh de nada en especial solo de que tengo suerte. –Digo mientras la miro a los ojos-

-¿Suerte? ¿Porque?. –Pregunta Noodle curiosa-

-Porque me toco una chica tan increíble como tú. –Digo mientras hago a un lado su cerquillo

-Aww 2D eso es tan bonito. –Dice ella incrédula y sarcásticamente-

-¿Qué?, ¿no me crees?, puedes ir a preguntarle si quieres. –Dije mientras apuntaba a Russell-

-Está bien, está bien te creo, te creo. –Dijo ella mientras me abrasaba-

-Oye. –Dije llamando su atención-

-¿Si?, ¿Que paso?. –Pregunta Noodle-

-¿Estabas caminando tan provocativamente a propósito?. –Le pregunto en un susurro-

-Mmmmm, ¿no lo se?, tal vez si, tal vez no. –Responde Noodle de una forma juguetona-

-Ha, te amo Noodle. –Le digo mientras le beso la frente-

-Y yo a ti 2D, oye que tal si nos vamos a caminar por la playa?. –Pregunta ella mientras mira hacia la playa-

-¡Suena bien!. –Digo mientras le sonrió-

Noodle y yo salimos del mar, mientras caminábamos por la playa mucha gente se acercaba a pedir autógrafos y fotos, pero no nos molestaba.

2 HORAS DESPUES

-Oye Noodle. –Pregunto mientras caminábamos de la mano-

-¿Si?. –Responde ella sin regresarme a ver-

-¿Tienes hambre?. –Pregunto mientras me sobo el estomago-

-Si un poco, ¿por?. –Responde ella con una sonrisa-

-Es que conozco a un tipo que tiene un restaurante de comida italiana por aquí cerca. –Dije mientras apuntaba a un camino que había cerca de la playa-

-Suena bien. –Dijo ella tomándome de la mano-

-Oye 2D, ¿te diste cuenta que esta es nuestra primera cita?. –Pregunta Noodle mientras caminábamos hacia el restaurante-

-Oh, es cierto hoy es nuestra primera cita. –Dije en un tono alegre-

-Jeje, oye 2D. –Dijo ella mientras nos deteníamos-

-¿Que paso?. –Respondo yo con curiosidad-

-Te Amo. –Dijo ella mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Yo también Te Amo Noodle. –Dije mientras le daba un beso en los labios-

Los dos caminamos tomados de las manos hacia el restaurante de mi amigo, cuando llegamos:

-¡Hola 2D, ¿como estas hermano?!. –Dice el dueño mientras me daba un abraso-

-Bien, bien aquí con mi novia, ¿y como está Harley?. –Pregunto con Yo con alegría-

-Ella está bien, estamos pensando en irnos de vacaciones dejar el restaurante un tiempo y eso, bueno dime, como se llama la chica que atrapo al pobre diablo de mi amigo. –Dijo el dueño mientras veía a Noodle-

-Hola me llamo Noodle. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa-

\- D me encanta esta chica, va perfecta con mi comida hahaha, bueno basta de charla tomen asiento yo ya los atiendo. –Dijo Emilio mientras desaparecía dentro de la cocina dejándonos solos a Noodle y a mí-

-Es un buen tipo pero le faltan algunos tornillos aunque ¿creo que esa es la razón de que su restaurante sea tan conocido?, bueno ¿te callo bien?. –Pregunto a Noodle mientras nos sentamos-

-Sí parece un buen tipo, ¿y quién es Harley?. –Pregunta ella mientras miraba el menú-

-Ahh, ella es su esposa se conocieron en algo de un viaje entre dimensiones la verdad nunca acabe de entender esa historia. –Dije mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro-

-Okay. –Dijo Noodle incrédula-

Después de un rato la mayoría de clientes se había ido y el restaurante ya estaba cerrando

-Listo tuve que cerrar por hoy y Bueno, díganme ¿qué va a pedir la pareja?. –Dijo el dueño en un tono elegante-

-Mmmm, yo quiero la lasaña a la Harley. –Dijo Noodle pasándole el menú al dueño-

-uh, buena elección, ¿y para mi buen amigo?. –Dijo el dueño con tono amigable-

-Bueno yo voy a pedir la especialidad de la casa y oye Emilio, recuerdas lo que te dije que quería que prepararas cuando consiguiera novia. –Dije mientras veía a Noodle a los ojos-

-¡Claro!. –Dijo el dueño enérgicamente-

-¿Si?, tráeme eso. –Dije mientras le daba el menú-

-Muy bien, mientras esperan hablen con Harley ella debe estar bajando. –El dueño dijo esto mientras se retiraba a la cocina-

En eso Harley bajo, lo tengo que admitir ella era hermosa

-Hola 2D, ¿como estas?. –Dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia nosotros dando brincos-

-Bien Harley. –Le respondí con una sonrisa y un abraso-

-Oh, ¿y quién es esta hermosa chica?. –Dice ella mientras se inclinaba se llevaba la mano a su quijada y veía a Noodle-

-Soy Noodle. –Responde ella con una sonrisa-

-Haha, me encanta tu nombre, como diría mi esposo, "Ninguna comida estaría completa sin fideo" hahaha. –Se reía Harley sola-

Bueno a ella también le faltan unos tornillos. –Le dije a Noodle mientras veíamos como Harley reía-

-Me di cuenta-Me responde entre dientes- Harley, ¿porque no me cuentas como se conocieron Emilio y tú?

-Claro pero esperemos a que este su comida, deben tener hambre. -Dijo ella mientras se sentaba a la mesa-

-Gracias por esperar chicos aquí esta su comida, -Emilio vino a la mesa con una lasaña, el especial y un plato de espagueti de un solo fideo- Bien 2D aquí esta tal y como lo pediste. –Dijo el dueño con una cara satisfacción-

-¿De qué están hablando?. –Pregunto Noodle curiosa-

-Ahh me alegro que preguntes querida, Bueno veras cuando 2D no tenia novia el me dijo,"Emilio cuando consiga novia quiero que me hagas un plato de espagueti de un solo fideo para que comamos los 2"o algo así. –Dijo el dueño recordando los buenos tiempos-

-Enserio 2D, gracias. –Dice Noodle en un tono alagado-

-No hay de que, bueno pues comamos. –Dije mientras comenzaba a comer-

Mientras comíamos Harley y Emilio nos contaban como se conocieron, después de terminar de comer pague la cuenta y volvimos con Murdoc y Russell, y así pasamos el día, Murdoc coqueteando con todas las mujeres que pudo, Russell descanso, y Noodle y yo fuimos a comer.

 **"Yo sabía que si seguía el camino de la ilusión tarde o temprano me devoraría y acabaría olvidando la realidad a la que trataba de volver" o "Yo no sabía que si no seguía el camino de la realidad tarde o temprano me abrasaría y comenzaría a crear la ilusión a la que trataba de llegar"**


	6. November Has Come

**(4Edicion)**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **November Has Come**

Cuando volvíamos de la playa nos encontrábamos todos en la sala de los estudios KONG, veíamos una película de zombis, cuando la película termina:

-Bueno me largo. –Dice Murdoc mientras se levanta y se va-

-Yo también me voy, Buenas noches. –Dice Russel mientras se va a su cuarto-

-Adiós, oye Noodle que crees que… .

Comencé a decir pero pare al ver que Noodle ya estaba dormida, decidí no despertarla y llevarla a su cuarto, la acosté en su cama le di un beso en la frente y salí de su cuarto para yo ir a dormir al mío, cuando llegue me di cuenta que me había olvidado de darle su regalo a Noodle, le había comprado una GIBSON Les Paul firmada por el mismísimo Slash, decidí ir a dejar su regalo en su cuarto, cuando entre en su cuarto deje la guitarra en la mesa de noche y volví a mi habitación donde decidí que fumaria un cigarrillo antes de irme a dormir, me encontraba en mi balcón fumando tranquilamente cuando escucho pasos que se acercan a toda velocidad desde el pasillo, mi puerta se abre de golpe, Noodle entra con la guitarra en su mano y la deja a un costado de la cama y corre hacia mí, ella salta a mis brazos y yo la atrapo de reflejo, ella va directamente a mis labios y en un momento de despiste mío, ella mete su lengua dentro de mi boca y comienza a lamer el interior, mientras ella hace esto yo pierdo el equilibrio y caigo a la cama en una posición en la que yo estaba arriba y Noodle abajo, nos separamos por falta de aire, y mientras yo me perdía en sus hermosos ojos verdes:

-Noodle…Te Amo. –Digo mientras la observaba-

-Yo también Te Amo 2D. –Dijo ella mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos-

Noodle traía puesta una pijama de botones la cual comencé a abrir uno por uno, cada vez que abría uno la respiración de Noodle se hacía cada vez más agitada, cuando termine de abrir la camisa de su pijama pude ver sus hermoso pechos, pero ella enseguida se cubrió con un brazo:

-2-2D no quiero que me veas. –Dijo ella sonrojada mientras veía hacia otro lado-

-¿Porque?. –Pregunto yo con una sonrisa reconfortante en mi rostro-

-Tengo miedo de que pensaras de mi cuerpo. –Dijo ella mientras se cubría el rostro con su otro brazo-

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?. -Pregunte con una cara seria-

-N-no, ¿Por qué?. –Pregunta ella sin quitar su brazo de su cara-

-Noodle tu eres perfecta yo, nunca, nunca, NUNCA, podría odiar algo de ti. –Dije con una sonrisa mientras movía el brazo que cubría su cara-

-2-2D, yo, yo… -Dijo ella buscando las palabras-

-No digas nada. –Dije mientras quitaba el brazo que cubría sus pechos-

Yo admiraba el hermoso cuerpo de Noodle

-Ya deja de mirar es vergonzoso. –Dijo ella sonrojada hasta el cuello-

-Perdón, perdón. –Dije con una sonrisa-

Tome sus pechos en mis manos, no eran ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, eran perfectos, se moldeaban perfectamente a mis manos, yo los acariciaba muy delicadamente cuidando de no hacerle ningún tipo de daño a Noodle, ella gemía con fuerza cada vez que acariciaba sus pechos

-Ah, ah, 2-2D se siente ta-tan bien Ahh ah. – Decía ella mientras gemía-

Decidí probarla así que pose mi lengua en uno de sus pezones los cuales se comenzaban a poner erectos, al momento que mi lengua entro en contacto con su pezón:

-¡Ahhhh! ¡2D!. -Gritaba ella mientras agarraba las sabanas de la cama-

Comencé a bajar un poco mas sin quitar mi mano de uno de sus pechos, comencé a lamer por sus costillas, por su ombligo hasta llegar a su pantalón, comencé a sacarlo me costó un poco pero los logre quitar, lo único que me separaba de su entrepierna eran sus pantis, las cuales tenían un bonito diseño de oso pero estaban empapadas:

-¿Te las quito yo o te las quitas tu?. -Pregunte con curiosidad-

A la pregunta Noodle solo me señalo ya que ella se encontraba extremadamente avergonzada y no podía sacar las palabras, agarre sus pantis con mis diente y las comencé a remover de poco en poco, cuando logre quitarlas, Noodle se cubrió rápidamente con una mano

-¿2-2D en-en verdad estas bien conmigo?. –Pregunta ella nerviosa-

-Noodle, yo debería preguntar eso tu eres increíble, ya viste lo que te e echo y aun así quisiste seguir a mi lado, así que ¿Noodle estas bien con alguien como yo?. –Dije en un tono nervioso-

-¡Por supuesto que si 2D!. –Dijo ella segura-

-Gracias. –digo mientras le doy un beso en la frente –

Noodle retira su mano permitiéndome ver lo que yacía debajo, sus labios eran de un color rosa que jamás había visto antes, muy pero muy cuidadosamente pose mis dedos en sus labios y los separe, Noodle gemía con cada uno de mis toques a sus labios inferiores:

-¡Ah ahh !Ahh! ¡2D!. –Gemía Noodle con fuerza-

-He. –Rio yo mientras escucho los gemidos-

-¿Q-que están gracioso?. –Pregunta Noodle confundida-

-La voz que acabas de hacer fue bastante linda. –Digo yo sin quitar la vista de sus preciosos labios rosados-

Noodle al oír esto no se sonrojo por que no podía sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba, ella llevo sus manos a su boca, yo al ver ese puchero solté una pequeña carcajada e instintivamente acerque mi lengua a sus labios completamente mojado por sus jugos

-¡Ahhh!-Grito ella- ¿Q-que acabas de hacer?…-Pregunto Noodle estupefacta-

-Lamel. –Dije yo sin quitar mi lengua de sus labios-

-¡N-no puedes lamer!, ¡Esta sucio!. –Dijo ella mientras trataba de separarme de sus labios

-No, no lo está-Dije sacando mi lengua- y si estaba ya lo limpie. –Dije tratando de persuadirla-

Noodle volvió a su estado de recostarse y cubrirse los ojos con el brazo, mientras que yo lamia sus labios en su totalidad, dentro, fuera, arriba y abajo, mientras mordía su clítoris Noodle gemía… que digo gemía, gritaba de placer frente a las caricias de mi lengua hasta que llego al clímax:

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!. –Grito Noodle de placer mientras llegaba al clímax-

Yo observaba como su respiración afectaba el movimiento de sus pechos

-¿Te gusto?. –Pregunte yo retóricamente-

-E-eso F-fue increíble. –Dice Noodle recuperando el aliento-

Yo solo la veía hasta que salí del trance en el que estaba y comencé a sentir el dolor en mi parte inferior, pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada Noodle ya se había calmado, puesto sus manos en mi pantalón y tirado hacia abajo, cuando me di cuenta ella estaba encima de mí:

-Noodle quiero que te calmes un poco y lo tomes todo a tu ritmo. –Dije tratando de que se tranquilizara-

-¿Ah, que te refieres 2D?. –Pregunto ella nerviosa-

-Que no quiero que te apresures. –Dije en un tono coherente-

-E-está bien. –Dijo ella mientras entendía a lo que refería-

No quiero que ella pierda su virginidad por impulso quiero que sea un momento "mágico" para ella, uno que recuerde toda su vida

-2D…Te Amo. –Dijo Noodle mientras se bajaba de mi-

-Yo también. –Dije mientras la veía a los ojos-

La beso una vez en sus labios (Los superiores pervertidos) y otra en la frente mientras se quedaba dormida en un sueño profundo, comencé a abrasar su cuerpo desnudo mientras me quedaba dormido, cuando siento algo metálico y largo que me estaba tocando, cuando abrí los ojos vi la guitarra de Noodle encima de mí,, mientras me levantaba veía el cuerpo desnudo de Noodle que yacía a mi lado, parecía que ella tenía frio así que decidí ir a su cuarto a tomar una pijama

-Pero primero me voy a vestir yo. –Dije para mis adentros-

Me vestí y salí del cuarto haciendo el menor ruido posible, llegue al cuarto de Noodle y tome una de sus pijamas, mientras regresaba a mi habitación regrese a ver al reloj que había en el pasillo marcaban las 4:20 de la mañana, era tarde y tenia sueño, cuando ya regrese a mi cuarto, vestí a Noodle en su pijama, y me acosté a su lado, mientras la abrasaba pensaba en las cosas ocurridas hace unas horas, sabia que no podía hacerlo con Noodle no todavía, bueno cerré mis ojos y caí en un sueño profundo.

 **"Podía tratar de ver mi realidad como en verdad era, pero la ilusión no iba a permitir que viera la oscura y triste realidad" o "No podía ver la ilusión como quería que fuera, la realidad no me dejaría ni imaginar lo brillante y feliz que la ilusión era"**


	7. GORILLAZ

**(4Edicion)**

 **Capitulo 7**

 **GORILLAZ**

"Ayer me encontraba en duda no sabía que debería hacer "¿Debía seguir a mi razón? O ¿Debería seguir a mi instinto?" como me las arreglaría para que mi vida pasara de ser "¿El triste y oscuro vacio del que trataba de salir? o ¿El tranquilo y solitario vacio al que trataba de volver?" pero las cosas pasan por un motivo y no me quedaba más que aceptarlas, pero eso es una batalla que se desarrollara más adelante en mi vida en un momento en el que vuelva al solitario pero oscuro vacio"

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-¡2D!, ¡DESPIERTA IMBECIL!. –Grita Murdoc mientras entra de golpe al cuarto-

-¡Ahhhhh!, q-que pasa. –Pregunto yo mientras pongo mi mano en mi corazón-

-E-es Noodle e-ella no está. –Dice el bajista agitado-

-De que hablan ustedes dos, estoy aquí. –Dice Noodle desperezándose-

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!, ¡TE VOY A MATAR!. –Grito el bajista saltando sobre mí tratando de ahorcarme-

-¡Murdoc para, el no ha hecho nada!. –Decía Noodle mientras trataba de quitar las manos del bajista de mi cuello-

-¡Mentira este imbécil te quito la virginidad anoche!. –Gritaba mientras apretaba mi cuello-

-¡No, no lo hizo solo dormimos juntos!. –Dijo Noodle sonrojada mientras trataba de quitar las manos del bajista de mi cuello-

-Eh, ¿es eso cierto imbécil?. –Me pregunto a mi con incredibilidad-

Si, asentí con la cabeza con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. El bajista dio un suspiro largo y me soltó

-Bueno, que importa solo levántense para que podamos empezar a practicar. –Dijo el bajista mientras caminaba a la puerta-

-¿Qué?. –Dijimos en unisonó Noodle y yo-

-Sí, hoy vamos a practicar para el concierto que vamos a dar, llame a Jamie y a Damon a preguntar y dijeron que tocaríamos en 3 meses. –Dijo el bajista mientras se paraba a medio camino-

-¿Y dónde va a ser el concierto?. –Pregunte yo interesado-

-Aquí en, !LONDRES¡. –Dijo el bajista con voz celebre-

-¡Genial!. –Dijo felizmente Noodle-

Después de dar las buenas noticias Noodle y Murdoc salieron del cuarto, yo me levante de la cama para vestirme antes de practicar.

EN LA TARDE

-Bien, empecemos. –Dijo en bajista impaciente-

-¿Y con qué canción quieren empezar?. –Pregunte yo entusiasmado-

-¿Que les parece, Feel Good Inc?. –Dijo Noodle sugerente-

-Okay. –Respondimos los tres miembros al unisonó-

Noodle tocaba la guitarra que le había regalado ayer, Murdoc tocaba su bajo y Russell tocaba su batería, mientras yo cantaba.

DESPUES DE LA PRÁCTICA

-Bien hecho chicos. –dijo Noodle sentándose en el sofá-

-Gracias Noodle, tu también lo hiciste genial. –Dije con una sonrisa-

Todos nos sentamos a descansar, tenia sed así que me levante para ir a ver algo de beber

-¿Alguno de ustedes quiere algo de tomar?. –Pregunte mientras caminaba a la cocina-

-Una cerveza. –Dijo el bajista mientras se reacomodaba en el sofá-

-Que sean dos. –Dice Russel sin quitar su vista del televisor-

-¿Tu quieres algo Noodle?. –Le digo a Noodle-

-Tus labios. –Responde ella sonrojada-

-Okay. –Digo desde la cocina sin reaccionar al comentario de Noodle-

-¿N-noodle q-que dijiste?. –Dice el bajista impactado-

-Hay por favor solo era un chiste.-Dijo ella en un tono burlón-

-A mi no me pareció ningún chiste. -dijo Russel con la mirada fija en el televisor-

-Bueno aquí esta lo que me pidieron, una cerveza para Murdoc. –Dije mientras se la pasaba-

-Gracias Face-ache. –Dijo el bajista abriendo la cerveza-

-Una cerveza para Russ. –Dije mientras se la pasaba-

-Gracias D. –Dijo este mientras la tomaba-

-Y para Noodle… -Dije mientras me agachaba para estar a su nivel-

La tomo de la cabeza y beso sus preciosos labios, mientras que los otros dos miembros de la banda se quedan con la boca abierta por la repentina muestra de afecto, cuando la suelto, ella estaba con una sonrisa boba en su rostro

-2-2D… yo, yo emm, esto…!Gracias¡. –Dice ella estúpidamente sonrojada y con una sonrisa-

Esa sonrisa me hizo sonreír a mí también

-Te Amo. –Le digo mientras la veo a los ojos-

-Y yo a ti. –Dice ella dándome un beso en la mejilla-

-¡Por amor a Satanás Paren!. –Dice el bajista enfermo por lo melosos que estábamos siendo-

-¿Q-que hicimos?. –Pregunto yo confundido por su enojo-

-¡Están muy melosos hoy!, mas les vale no estar así el día del concierto. –Dijo el bajista en tono amenazante-

-Hermano, déjalos solo se están demostrando que se aman. –Dice Russel con entendimiento en su tono-

-¡Que lo hagan cuando yo no esté presente!, bueno me harte nos vemos idiotas. -Dice el bajista mientras sale de la sala-

-Bueno ya se fue. –Digo mirando pícaramente a Noodle-

-2-2D, Russel todavía está aquí. –Dice ella nerviosa-

-No yo ya me fui. –Dice Russell desde el otro lado de la sala-

-Bueno ya se fueron los dos. –Digo mientras la comienzo a abrasar por detrás-

-Está bien, pero vamos a mi cuarto. –Dice ella tomándome de la mano-

Ya en su cuarto

-Noodle, ¿podríamos ir a mi cuarto?. –Pregunto incomodo-

-¿Por qué?, ¿no te gusta mi cuarto?. –Pregunta ella con curiosidad-

-No, no es eso, es que ya sabes, Shaun está ahí y bueno… . –Digo yo tratando de explicarme-

-Ahhh, entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, está bien podemos ir a tu cuarto. –Dijo ella con aceptación-

-¿¡Enserio!?. –Digo yo entusiasmado-

-Si…Pero. –Dice ella en tono de aviso-

-Mierda, siempre hay un pero. –Me digo a mi mismo-

-Tú tienes que cargarme hasta tu cuarto. –Dice ella recostándose en su cama para que yo la cargara-

Mis ojos se volvieron estrellas, en lo que le toma a un a un pollito decir pio, yo ya la tenía en mis brazos y la estaba llevando hacia mi cuarto, cuando llegamos solté a Noodle en la cama, por algún motivo ella había traído su guitarra

-Amor, ¿porque trajiste tu guitarra?. –Pregunte confundido-

-Es que estaba pensando que podía tocar un poco después. –Dijo ella dejando su guitarra a un lado-

-Está bien. –Dije encogiéndome de hombros-

Salte encima de ella y la comencé a besar, suave primero pero aumentando la intensidad, lenta pero impacientemente comencé a abrir los botones de su camisa, como no podía me frustre, Noodle al ver esto nos cambio de posición, poniéndose ella arriba y yo quede abajo, ella llevo sus manos a los botones y los comenzó a abrir seductoramente, esto hacia que yo me excite mas y mas, cuando los abrió todo se removió la camisa., yo pose mis manos en los lados de su estomago y comencé a frotarlos suavemente, lleve mis manos a su espalda para remover ese molesto bra que dañaba la hermosa vista, comencé a tratar de abrirlo pero no podía, al ver esto Noodle rodo sus ojos, tomo mis manos y me mostro como abrirlo, cuando se lo quito, dejando expuesta su preciosa mitad superior desnuda, yo tome sus perfectos pechos en mis manos y los comencé a acariciar con intensidad pero con delicadeza

-Ah, 2D, ahh. –Gemía ella por mis caricias-

Logre darle vuelta a la situación cambiando las posiciones a las originales, le quite con facilidad su pantalón y sus pantis, lo único que Noodle traía puesto eran sus converse que decidí dejárselo puestos, me quite el pantalón y me posicione entre las piernas de Noodle

-Noodle, ¿estás lista?. –Pregunte yo por seguridad-

-Si 2D, Por favor, hazlo. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa-

Tome a Noodle por la cintura y acerque a mi "amigo" hacia sus labios (inferiores), con un poco de esfuerzo logre que entrara, comencé a entrar con el mayor cuidado posible hasta que me tope con el himen de Noodle

-Amor a la cuenta de 3 voy a ir hasta el fondo en un solo movimiento por favor sopórtalo un poco más. –Dije yo preocupado-

-O-okay 2D. –Dijo ella tratando de soportar el dolor-

-1…!3¡. –Dije sorpresivamente, Pero con mucho cuidado me inserte en un solo movimiento-

Noodle arqueo su espalda todo lo que pudo mientras dejaba escapar un grito sordo, Yo me quede completamente quieto mientras ella se acostumbraba.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

-2-2D, ya te puedes mover. –Dijo ella en una voz todavía un poco adolorida pero más calmada-

-¿Estás segura?. –Pregunte yo preocupado-

-Sí. –Dijo ella completamente segura-

A esta respuesta comencé a salir de ella, siempre viendo sus expresiones faciales para saber si la estaba haciendo algún daño, cuando quedaba solo la cabeza adentro me volví a insertar, repetí la misma moción hasta que ella comenzaba a gritar pero no de dolor sino de placer hasta que los dos llegamos al clímax, yo me vine dentro de ella,

(digan lo que quieran es un maldito Fanfic no el mundo real no se va a quedar embarazada) me removí de ella y caí rendido a su lado, los dos tratábamos de calmar nuestra respiración, cuando ya nos calmamos

-Noodle me voy a tomar una ducha. –Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama-

-Okay, yo voy después. –Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Entre en el baño tranquilamente, abrí la llave del agua y al mismo tiempo comencé a escuchar el sonido de una guitarra fuera del cuarto, decidí ver que era, y lo que vi me asombro, Noodle estaba tocando su guitarra la cual le tapaba su pecho mientras era iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por el tragaluz, yo solo observaba asombrado tan hermoso espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos, sin ser consciente de esto ya me había acercado a Noodle bastante

-¿Que pasa 2D no te ibas a… . –La interrumpí con un beso extremadamente amoroso-

-¿A qué se debe tan delicioso regalo?. –Pregunta ella embobada-

-A que eres la chica más increíble que eh conocido y creo jamás conocer a alguien igual o mejor. –Dije mientras observaba sus preciosos ojos verdes-

-G-gracias 2D. –Dijo ella suavemente-

Al final los dos nos bañamos y nos acostamos a dormir uno al lado del otro.

 **"Había tomado una decisión no me iba a dejar tomar por la ilusión o por la realidad porque yo decido que es realidad y que es una simple ilusión"**


	8. Love Forever, Love Its Free

**(4Edicion)**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Love Forever, Love Is Free**

3 MESES DESPUES, Londres, 10 PM

-Bueno, ¿están listos para el show?. –Pregunto Damon retóricamente-

-¡SI!. –Respondimos GORILLAZ-

-¡Esa es la actitud!. –Dice Jamie saliendo con Damon del cuarto-

-¿2D?, ¿Estás listo para tu primer show?. –Pregunto Noodle con preocupación-

-S-si, no estoy para nada nerviosos, ¿Y tu Noodle estas lista?. –Pregunte para tratar de esconder mi nerviosismo-

-2D, Yo daba concierto cuando tenía 10 años. –Dijo ella recordándomelo y haciéndome quedar mal-

-S-si, es cierto. –Dije dejando caer mi cabeza en mis manos-

-¿Qué ocurre 2D?. –Pregunto ella poniendo su mano en mi hombro-

-Noodle, ¿tú crees que lo hare bien?. –Pregunte yo mientras la veía a los ojos-

-Claro que sí, lo has hecho excelente en los ensayos. –Dijo en tono reconfortante-

-G-gracias, y ¿qué canciones vamos a tocar?. –Pregunte mientras me preparaba-

-A ver…Feel Good Inc, El Mañana, Plastic Beach, Broken, 5/4, Re-hash, Stylo, Dirty Harry, Kids With Guns, 19/2000… . –Decía ella mientras revisaba las canciones-

-¿Abrimos con Feel Good Inc?. –Pregunte yo mientras la regresaba a ver-

-Sip. –Contesto ella sin quitar los ojos del papel-

-Noodle, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?. –Dije yo mientras la veía a los ojos –

-Claro que si 2D. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa-

-Canta conmigo. –Dije sin titubear-

-Claro…espera, ¿¡QUE!?. –Dijo ella abriendo los ojos a más no poder-

-¿Eso es un No?. –Pregunte yo con ojitos de perro-

-¿T-tu quieres que cante contigo?. –Pregunto ella sorprendida-

-No es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes. –Dije mientras me llevaba la mano a la quijada-

-¿Cuando eh cantado?. –Pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos-

-DARE. –Dije yo levantando una ceja-

-Está bien, cantare contigo. –Dijo ella aceptando su derrota-

-Gracias, ¿y Noodle?. –Dije mientras me comenzaba a preparar-

-¿Si?. –Pregunto ella curiosa-

-Te Amo. –Respondí yo con una sonrisa-

Después Noodle se fue para comenzar a prepararse, cuando todos ya estuvimos listos nos dirigimos a la puerta del escenario

-¡ESTAN LISTOS PARA GORILLAZ!. –Grito el presentador-

El público gritaba nuestro nombre para que saliera la banda

-Bueno es hora, no la cagues Face-ache. –Dijo Murdoc con una cara seria-

-No lo hare. –Dije dando un suspiro-

-¡Así se habla!. –Dijo Murdoc mientras me golpeaba el hombro-

-No, estoy diciendo que no voy a salir, no voy a tocar. –Dije mientras me retiraba-

-¿¡QUE!?. –Grito el bajista-

-P-pero 2D, íbamos a cantar juntos. –Dijo Noodle con lágrimas en sus ojos-

-A es cierto, perdón si voy a cantar, pero lo hare por Noodle. –Dije mientras volvía a la puerta que daba al escenario-

-Más te vale que lo hagas bien imbécil. –Dijo el bajista enojado-

-Me diste un buen susto ¿Lo sabes verdad?. –Dijo Noodle reprochándome-

-Lo siento entre en pánico, no volverá a pasar. –Dije mientras la miraba a los ojos-

-¿Seguro?. –Pregunto Noodle asegurándose-

-Si amor, bien salgamos y démosles lo que vinieron a buscar. –Dije con seguridad-

Caminaba hacia el escenario con Noodle tomando mi mano, cuando ella toma mi mano mis miedos se esfuman

EN EL ESCENARIO

Tome el micrófono y me comencé a dirigir a las personas

-¡Bueno antes de empezar tengo un anuncio que hacer, ¿lo quieren escuchar?!. –Dije mientras los demás miembros estaban confusos-

-!SI¡. –Grito devuelta el público-

-¡Muy bien!, Noodle ven aquí. –Dije mientras me alejaba del micrófono-

-¿Q-que?, ¿y-yo porque?. –Pregunto ella sonrojada y confundida-

-Solo ven. –Dije yo con una sonrisa-

Cuando ella estuvo suficiente mente cerca la tome de la mano, la jale hacia mí y robe sus labios

-!OHHHHHHHH¡. –Dijo el público asombrado-

-¡Muy bien, nuestra primera canción va a ser Feel Good Inc¡ estás lista Noodle?. –Dije volviéndome a dirigir a ella-

-S-si. –Dijo ella mientras procesaba lo que había acabado de pasar

DESPUES DEL CONCIERTO

-Buen trabajo chicos, 2D, hermano no me esperaba eso. –Dijo Jamie mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de mi cuello-

-Ninguno se lo esperaba. –Dijo el bajista mientras pasaba-

-Noodle, estuviste genial que te parece si nos vamos a algún lugar más tranquilo. –Dijo Damon seductoramente-

. . .DAMON. –Dije yo tratando de no romperle la cara ahí mismo-

-Tranquilo chico, vi lo que hiciste allí arriba, solo quería ver que tan serio estabas y como reaccionabas. –Dijo Damon con una sonrisa-

-Lárgate. –Dije todavía en tono amenazador-

Damon al ver mi seriedad se retiro de la habitación

-Amor, por favor… . –Dijo Noodle con tristeza-

-Lo sé, lo sé. –dije yo mientras me calmaba-

Cuando GORILLAZ se fue a los KONG solo quedaron Jamie y Damon el Back stage

-Damon, puedo preguntar ¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo?. –Pregunto el dibujante molesto-

-¿A qué te refieres?. –Dijo Damon mientras se servía un trago-

-Hermano, ese 2D te pudo haber sacado la puta. –Dijo el dibujante con preocupación-

-Pfffft, ¿2D?, amigo tu lo dibújate y sabes cuál es su personalidad. –Dijo Damon mientras se apoyaba en una mesa-

-Ese no es el 2D que YO dibuje. –Dijo el dibujante viendo como Damon tomaba tan calmadamente su trago-

-¿A qué te refieres?. –Dijo Damon mientras terminaba de tomar-

-Noodle, Russel y Murdoc son tal como los dibuje eh hice sus personalidades, pero ese 2D no, para empezar ese si tiene cerebro no una hoja en blanco, también es violento. –Dijo enumerando las cosas en sus dedos-

-¿Me estás diciendo que es alguien más?. –Dijo Damon incrédulo-

-Puede ser que por fuera se vea igual al original pero no lo es, debes dejar de provocarlo. –Dijo el dibujante recomendándoselo-

-Está bien, está bien parare. –Dijo Damon mientras se servía otro trago-

-Eso espero. –Dijo el dibujante saliendo del cuarto-

KONG STUDIOS

-Propongo un brindis, ¡por un regreso triunfal!. -Dije mientras levantaba una copa por encima de mi cabeza-

-!Por un regreso triunfal¡. –Respondieron todos-

Habíamos hecho una fiesta en los KONG, debería estar feliz pero,

1º. Nunca me han gustado las fiestas

2º. ¡No puedo encontrar a Noodle por ninguna maldita parte¡

y me estoy comenzando a preocupar, me estaba dirigiendo donde Russel para ver si la había visto, no la encontraba por ningún sitio, así que me dije "Hey ella se puede cuidar sola", mientras caminaba hacia Russel, vi algo que ojala no hubiera visto, ¡El hijo de puta de Damon se estaba besando con Noodle¡, mi Noodle, de reflejo tome el celular de mi bolsillo y los comencé a grabar, cuando termine guarde mi celular y subí a mi cuarto, estaba harto no quería saber nada de nadie solo quería dormir, hasta que… ¿no sé, se acabe el mundo tal vez?, bueno que importaba, que importaba ya solo quería dejar todo atrás, pero al menos ella me cambio, ah hecho que me deteste menos, mientras regresaba a mi cuarto saque uno de mis cigarrillos, lo encendí y me dirigí a mi balcón, ahí me di cuenta de que Noodle estaba sentada en el borde del balcón con su guitarra, estaba tocando On Melancholy Hill, mientras lloraba, yo no dije nada solo la escuchaba tocar mientras pensaba "Pero que hipócrita, ella está llorando cuando ella fue la que me estaba engañando" o ¿tal vez solo fue mi maldita cabeza paranoica jugando conmigo?, decidí acercarme y hablar con ella, cuando toque su hombro para que se diera la vuelta

-¡Oh 2D, al fin terminaste de besarte con esa puta!. –Grito ella con lágrimas en sus ojos-

-¿Qué?, ¡yo te he estado buscando toda la noche¡. –Dije yo sin entender la situación-

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso me estabas buscando en los pantalones de esa puta?. –Pregunto ella enojada-

-¡Hay por favor yo te vi comiéndote a Damon¡. –Grite yo sin ánimos de pelear-

-¡Ni siquiera eh visto a Damon en toda la noche¡. –Dijo ella excusándose-

-¡¿Enserio?¡, ¿y qué es esto?. –Dije mientras Tomaba el celular de mi bolsillo y le mostraba el video-

-¡Esa no soy yo¡. –Dijo Noodle después de ver el video-

-Si esta no eres tu entonces tú no tienes motivos para creer que yo si te estaba engañando. –Dije mientras guardaba mi celular-

-Y-yo…!Porque tuviste que ser tu 2D!. –Dijo ella mientras volvía a llorar-

-Yo te llevo diciendo eso desde que nos conocimos, al parecer ya te diste cuenta que un imbécil como yo no iba a durar, pero míralo por el lado bueno al menos ahora sabes que no sirvo como novio. –Dije yo recordándoselo-

-Si ya me di cuenta. –Dijo ella afirmando-

Apague mi cigarrillo, tome mi chaqueta y mis audífonos y salí del cuarto, caminaba por el pasillo mientras ponía mi música sin ver por dónde iba cuando me golpe con alguien.

-¡Hey, cuidado imbécil!. –Dijo Damon mientras me empujaba-

-¡Hijo de Puta!. –Dije mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara-

Y así me fui de los KONG regalándole un puñete en la cara al Hijo de Puta de Damon.

 **"Y así me caía yo de mi cuerda floja que me separaba de la realidad y la ilusión pero en vez de caer a una hermosa ilusión caí contra el frio y oscuro suelo de la realidad"**


	9. The Cling Clang Is The Metal In My Head

**Capitulo 9**

 **The Cling Clang Is The Metal In My Head When I Walk**

"Me encontraba en duda ¿cómo iba a volver a salir de esta oscura y fría realidad para volver a mi cuerda que me separaba de la ilusión y de la realidad misma?, me preguntaba yo pero estas son cosas que pasan, amas, te aman y de repente se acabo, uno de los dos encontró o fue tentado por alguien más, pero no me podía quedar así, entonces comenzó esto".

Pude salir de los estudios KONG antes que los zombis, estaba muy cabreado, mi novia, ¿Se estuvo o no besando con el imbécil de Damon?, pero bueno a quien le importa eso, "solo me voy a conseguir un trabajo donde Emilio y se acabo el problema, si eso voy hacer voy a ir donde él, voy a aprender", mientras caminaba escuchaba un Cling y un Clang, tantas cosas pasaban a mi alrededor mientras caminaba, cuando me di cuenta iba por mi 7º cigarrillo y eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana

-Bueno que se supone que haría yo, estaba en verdad enamorado de ella, y ella llega y me traiciona así, ¡mierda!.- Grite mientras pateaba un bote de basura-Bueno tengo una mejor idea puedo irme algún lugar alejado con el dinero del concierto, lejos de ella, lejos de GORILLAZ y de esta jodida vida, ¿pero a donde podría ir?, hmm tal vez Jamaica, sea donde sea, ahora ya no puedo volver, no a los estudios KONG. –Dije mientras hablando solo-

PERSPECTIVA DE NOODLE (Esto es antes de que ella fuera al balcón de 2D)

-Agh, donde diablos esta 2D llevo toda la noche buscándolo, bueno voy a ir donde Russel después de todo, no puedo estar siempre detrás de él. –Dije para mí misma-

Pero mientras caminaba por los estudios, vi algo que nunca me hubiera gustado ver !2D se estaba besando con Paula!

-2-2D…

Me fui corriendo, el dijo que quería estar conmigo, ¡Ha! qué gran mentira, que pena que no lo vi hasta ahora, me estaba dirigiendo a su cuarto ya que ahí había dejado mi guitarra, entre en su cuarto, tome la guitarra y fui a su balcón.

-P-porque él me haría esto, tal vez estaba borracho, no, no el no toma, tal vez lo drogaron, o tal vez el solo en un maldito imbécil, si debo dejar de poner escusas por él, hm, el tenia razón el no vale la pena, ningún hombre que te haga sufrir vale la pena. –Dije yo mientras empezaba a llorar-

¿Porque estaba llorando?, ¿acaso era porque el único chico que eh amado me ah traicionado?, en ese momento siento que alguien toca mi hombro

DESPUES DE QUE 2D SE FUERA

-P-porque él me haría esto… en cualquier caso yo tampoco me bese con nadie, ni siquiera eh visto a Damon desde el concierto, tal vez alguien planeo esto para que nos separemos, bueno es bastante creíble, el y yo tenemos fanboys y fangirls, pero ahora es muy tarde para disculparme. –Dije mientras salía de su cuarto-

Mientras iba a mi cuarto me tropecé con alguien

-¡Hey, cuidado estúpida!. –Dijo Paula haciéndome a un lado-

-¡Maldita Perra!. –Grito mientras le meto una patada karateka al estomago y sigo hacia mi cuarto-

DEVUELTA A LA CABEZA REVUELTA DE 2D

-Sí, un boleto para Jamaica. –Pido yo a la chica-

-Okay, el vuelo más próximo sale a las 6 de la mañana, ¿está bien ese?. –Pregunta ella-

-Claro. –Respondo mientras ella me imprime el boleto-

Bueno tendré que entrar a los KONG tomar mis cosas e irme antes de que despierten, bueno Murdoc no será un problema debe estar extremadamente borracho y cubierto de mujeres, Russel debe estar dormido y no se le despierta fácilmente, el verdadero problema vendría a ser Noodle, ella no toma y tampoco es que ella sea de sueño pesado, bueno me preocupare de ella cuando tenga que preocuparme de ella.

4 AM, KONG ESTUDIOS

OPERACIÓN:

ENTRAR Y SALIR

-Okay, este es el plan- Hablando conmigo mismo- entramos con la llave que tengo de el portón, burlamos a los zombis, entramos muy silenciosamente a los estudios, caminamos haciendo el menor ruido posible, hasta llegar a mi cuarto, ya ahí tomamos mis cosas y salimos por la ventana… Muy bien, hagámoslo

Fase 1

Abrir el portón: ¡listo!

Fase 2

Eludir a los zombis: ¡listo!

Fase 3

Llegar a mi cuarto: en progreso

-Ag, no puedo hacerlo tengo que pasar por el cuarto de Noodle, ya nada es ahora o nunca. –Digo yo arriesgándome a todo o nada-

Empecé a caminar enfrente de su puerta, en cuanto di el primer paso su puerta se abrió y de ella salió un:

-¡2D!. –Grita ella hacia mi-

-¡Ahhhh!, Perdón, perdón, perdón. –Dije mientras me tiraba al suelo y pedía perdón de rodillas-

-¡Si, volviste!. -Dice ella muy feliz-

-E-em, si volví, ¿y tú no estabas enojada conmigo?. –Digo yo con seriedad-

-B-bueno, yo… -Comenzó a decir ella pero la interrumpí fríamente-

-Sabes que, no me importa, me voy a mi cuarto. –Dije mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto-

-E-está bien. –Dice ella muy triste-

Después de esto entre y comencé a guardar mis cosas en una maleta, al terminar:

-Okay, todo listo para irme ahora solo tengo que salir de aquí. –Dije mientras me daba la vuelta hacia la puerta-

-¿T-te vas a ir?. -Pregunto ella llorando-

Al oír su dulce voz y ver su cara con lagrimas mi corazón se rompió, pero yo sabía que no había vuelta atrás, yo todavía no podía decidir si lo que vi era verdad o no

-Sí, me voy a ir, tal vez no vuelva, pero que se le va hacer, no tengo más motivos para quedarme aquí, pero te doy las gracias Noodle, has cambiado la forma en la que me veo a mi mismo ahora solo me queda ver que pasa conmigo,-Di un suspiro- Adiós Noodle. –Dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y salía del cuarto-

-P-pero… -Noodle no dijo nada mas solo vio como yo me iba-

Para cuando logre salir de los estudios ya eran las 4:20 y tenía que estar ya en el aeropuerto

PERSPECTIVA DE NOODLE(Después de que 2D se fuera)

-P-pero que ¡mierda!, ¡no puedo dejar que se vaya así!, t-tengo que hacer algo, ¡¿pero qué!?...¿qué es esto?. –Dije mientras tomaba una nota que había en la almohada de 2D-

"Para Noodle

Noodle cuando leas esto probablemente estaré subido en un avión hacia alguna parte del mundo, pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca te engañaría y que eres increíble, nunca entenderé porque diablos aceptaste estar conmigo, pero ya no me importa, cuida de la familia

PS: Dile a Murdoc que sus discos están debajo de mi cama

PSS: Todavía Te Amo"

-Todavía me ama… ¡ahh! Soy una estúpida él solo, el ¡Ahhh! No lo entiendo, porque después de todo lo que a acabado de pasar todavía lo amo. –Dije yo sin entender nada de lo que pasaba-

Pero esa fue su decisión y ya no la puedo cambiar

2 HORAS DESPUES EN UN AVION

-Queridos pasajeros el avión Londres/Jamaica está listo para despegar, por favor abróchense sus cinturones. –Dijo el capitán por el intercomunicador-

-Bueno, aquí voy. –Dije mientras me abrochaba el cinturón-

Pero por cada minuto que pasaba lágrimas caían por mis ojos, yo sabía que tal vez no volvería, ya no sabía qué hacer, "Sigo tratando de escalar la pared de la realidad para volver a mi siempre cómoda cuerda" pero no sé si pueda seguir, sin ella a mi lado solo estoy sumido en una realidad oscura y fría

-Queridos pasajeros llegaremos a nuestro destino a las 4:20 de la tarde

-Si, una fría y oscura realidad. –Dije mientras lagrimas seguían cayendo por mis ojos-

EN LOS KONG

-Oye Murdoc as visto a D no lo encuentro por ningún lado. –Dijo el baterista mientras entraba al cuarto del bajista-

-Auu, ¿que?, no, no se donde esta ese imbécil, ¿porque no se lo preguntas a su novia?. –Dijo el bajista con resaca-

-Gracias. –Dijo el baterista mientras salía del cuarto-

EN EL CUARTO DE NOODLE

-Snif..Snif, porque, ¡porque!. –Lloraba ella descontroladamente-

Toc, toc, se escucha como alguien tocaba la puerta

-Noodle, princesa estas ahí. –Pregunta el baterista mientras toca la puerta-

-¿Qu-que paso Russ?. –Pregunta ella limpiándose las lagrimas-

-Es que no puedo encontra quería saber si tu sabias donde está. –Dice el baterista mientras ve como la puerta se abre-

-Se fue Russ. –Dijo Noodle mientras abrasaba al baterista-

Noodle tenía sus ojos hinchados y rojos, su camiseta mojada y su pelo completamente desaliñado

-¿Qué?, ¿qué te paso? ¿Por qué lloras?. –Pregunta el baterista con mucha preocupación-

-El se fue a alguna parte, tomo un avión y se largo a alguna parte del mundo, y, y, yo ya no se qué hacer conmigo

 **"Mi mundo se caía a pedazos, la realidad estaba destruyendo la poca cordura que me quedaba, dejando solo un cascaron roto y con un sentido de soledad que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, que no sentía desde que me acurrucaba en su pecho y sentía su calor, una soledad que olvidaba cuando la escuchaba decir te amo"**


End file.
